Flores amarillas
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: ¡FINALMENTE TERMINADO!Lamento haber tardado tanto en escribirle un final,solo espero que sea de su agrado y les guste. No pienso destripar nada asi que a leer. Aviso que no esta escrito como los capitulos anteriores porque mi forma de escribir cambio a mejor,que disfruten del ultimo capitulo de este pequeño fic. Rusia x Iceland
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos,esta historia se la dedico a una amiga mía que me pidió hacer esta historia^w^. Espero que os guste. Los personajes Hetalia no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o criticas.

…...

Capitulo 1 Encuentro

Siempre iba allí cuando se sentía demasiado solo o estaba deprimido por algo, desde que la unión soviética se había dispersado su casa siempre estaba sumida en un silencio que a veces incluso le aterraba y otras veces le hacía recordar cosas que estaban mejor olvidadas.

Desde su casa hasta aquel lugar que conocía quedaba un rato y el camino era difícil por culpa de la nieve. Aquel día se dirigía ese lugar porque aparte que había sido dura la reunión que siempre era igual: América proponía una idea absurda luego Inglaterra le levaba la contraria o le corregía su lenguaje, después Francia se metía con ellos dos llevándoles la contraria, China ofreciendo dulces como si fueran críos y que parasen de una vez, por otro lado Japón no daba su opinión y Suiza le decía que dijera su verdadera opinión, Italia montando alboroto con sus "Ve~" o diciendo "Pasta" de la forma que él siempre lo decía. Y todo seguía así durante un rato hasta que Alemania intervenía y ponía orden como era debido. Esa vez los países Bálticos no estaban tenían una reunión aparte y no podían asistir.

No solo iba allí por lo de la reunión a eso ya se había acostumbrado a pesar de lo dura y larga que se volvió pero...su hermana menor le volvió acosar y le daba miedo cuando su hermana se ponía así, aparte que Ucrania le había dicho que quería quedar con él pero no se presento a la hora acordada y su hermana mayor siempre había sido puntual.

Aquel lugar era como su sitio secreto, un lugar que solo él conocía y hacía que su corazón se volviese cálido y superase aquel dolor de tristeza que tenía desde hace muchos siglos. Era un campo de flores amarillas rodeadas por la nieve pero que cuando nevaba no se cubrían por la nieve era un sitio especial desde su punto de vista, aparte que parecía como si brillasen, iluminando todo el lugar haciéndote sentir que en cagabas en ese lugar y que lo demás no era realmente importante como si fuera una madre dándote un amor cálido cuando te abraza. Y la hora en donde aquel campo se volvía más hermoso era cuando llegaba la noche y un manto de estrellas lo cubría por encima pudiéndose ver algunas de las constelaciones más famosas.

El camino aquel día era muy difícil y estaba tardando más de lo normal, hacía demasiado viento pero tenía que ir allí no podía aguantar más aquel día y se tenía que agarrar la bufanda para que no saliese volando por culpa del viento, porque para él esa bufanda también era una de las cosas más valiosas. Cuando consiguió pasar la frontera del país al que representaba el camino se volvió más llevadero pero aun había algo de viento.

Se encontró con los países Bálticos pero no tenia tiempo para saludar aparte que Letonia ya estaba temblando y eso que se encontraba lejos de ellos, Lituania y Estonia por su parte ni se enteraron estaban de espaldas aunque seguramente se extrañarían al ver a Letonia de esa forma y intentarían que se calmase. Siguió su camino todo serio o eso parecía aunque en el fondo su corazón latía con dolor y tuvo que usar también la mano con la cual agarraba la bufanda y también intentando que su corazón no se cállese. No sabía porque le había afectado tanto que su hermana mayor no hubiese ido, muchas otras veces lo había echo y no se había puesto así como estaba ahora, seguramente también era por culpa de su hermana menor que siempre aparte de acosarle le recordaba que nadie quería ser su amigo, o incluso su terrible infancia si se lo proponía pero para eso ya estaba aquella cicatriz que tenía pero que nunca le había contado a nadie lo que podía llegar hacer aquella marca.

Al fin divisaba aquella iluminación procedente de las flores amarillas, había intentado plantar un girasol pero por algún fenómeno extraño se quedo entre una mezcla de aquellas flores y un simple girasol, esa mezclada era la que le hacía sonreír porque sabía en su corazón que nunca moriría y que sería como aquellas flores especiales para él. Acelero el paso, quería llegar cuanto antes y sentarse en el medio del campo siendo rodeado por esa iluminación que dejaba su frialdad aparte y recordaba que él también podía ser cálido a su manera. Cuando llego se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual no daba para nada de miedo era cálida,tierna,dulce...andaba con cuidado aunque las flores parecían separarse para dejarle pasar,se quedo mirando el cielo una vez se encontraba en el medio, estaba atardeciendo y era un atardecer precioso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo una voz-

Ivan se asusto no conocía esa voz aunque le resultaba conocida, no quería que nadie le encontrase allí pero sin duda alguien le había encontrado. Se fue girando lentamente teniendo cuidado hasta que pudo ver quien era quien le hablaba,era Iceland¿Que hacía él ahí?¿Y donde estaban los demás países Nórdicos? Miro a su extraño animal si mal no recordaba aquel ave era un frailecillo y le hacía recordar vagamente a aquel país que tenía un osezno y siempre iban juntos, aquella persona era Canada pero tampoco había notado su presencia en la reunión aunque bueno todos los países se olvidaban de él.

-Yo siempre vengo aquí...pero no sabía que era tu casa...-Bajo la mirada no tenía ganas de buscar bronca y mucho menos de una pelea innecesaria-

-No pasa nada...por cierto¿Como te llamas?...-Extrañamente sonreía también de la misma forma que él-

-Yo soy Ivan Braginski, y represento al país de Rusia...-Se sorprendió que no conociera su nombre y mucho menos que no supiera que país era-

-Se que nación representas pero no sabía tu nombre, es un placer conocerte Ivan, yo me llamo Emyl y represento al país de Iceland -Sin perder la sonrisa ni un momento ni mostrando miedo alguno- A se me olvidaba este de aquí se llama y es mi amigo -Señalaba al ave que tenia posada en su hombro-

-Encantado de conoceros...yo...me tengo que ir...ya...-Estaba nervioso aunque también ilusionado había encontrado a alguien que no le temía y esa situación le incomodaba-

-Puedes quedarte si quieres no pasa nada de verdad -cerro los ojos sonriendo- Además me gusta tener visita que no sean los de mi familia...-Se arrasco la nuca algo nervioso-

Iceland se le acerco y ambos después de estar un rato mirándose se sentaron en el suelo bueno Emyl por su parte tumbándose mientras que el frailecillo estaba en su pecho recibiendo acaricias de su dueño. A Ivan no le importaba tener esa compañía era tranquilo, y estaban disfrutando de aquel lugar tan maravilloso pero notaba como le miraba cada poco tiempo y eso hacia que sus mejillas se sonrojasen levemente pero oculto su rojez con al bufanda haciendo como si tuviese frío.

En el mismo instante que había visto al ruso no había podido parar de sonreír le y y mucho menos de mirarle,su corazón al oír la voz del ruso le dio como un salto de alegría, para él ese sentimiento era algo extraño pero no le quiso darle más vueltas a la cabeza y se quedo mirando el cielo estrellado acariciando a Mr. Puffin. Quería volver a entablar una conversación con Ivan pero no sabía muy bien como hacerlo...no quería meter la pata pues también sabía lo de su doble personalidad o su genio. Su mente no paraba de darle vueltas al mismo asunto pero preguntarle porque estaba allí no era una buena opción no quería parecer cotilla o algo pro el estilo. Al final soltó un suspiro levemente dejando de acariciar a su frailecillo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto el ruso con voz dulce y mirándole sin nada de sádico en sus ojos-

-¿Eh? Cla-claro que sí, simplemente que no se me da bien dar conversaciones...-Con los ojos cerrados pareciendo que estaba dormido-

-No pasa nada ¿Da?...de todas formas ya es muy tarde ¿Da? Y supongo que tendrás que volver a casa ¿Da?- Lo dijo con tono dulce y sonriendo como un niño-

-Primero vivó solo, mi familia y yo no hablamos mucho y mucho menos vivimos juntos largos periodos de tiempo, segundo ya soy mayorcito para saber cuando debo irme a casa y tercero...¿Qué significa "Da"?- Mirando al ruso incorporándose quedándose sentado y estar más o menos a la misma altura que el ruso-

-Se dice Da, y es como si tu dijeras si pero en mi idioma- Sonreía como si no le importase todo lo que hubiese dicho Emyl-

Iceland no pudo evitar reírse le había echo gracia la forma en la que sonreía el ruso, se había percatado que todo el discursito de que vivía solo,etc. Sobraba y que Ivan solo quería chinchar le un poco como si fuera un niño pequeño pero había que admitirlo él también había caído como un niño pequeño respondiendo le de esa manera y en aquel tono, Ivan no tardo en reírse con él.

El tiempo seguía pasando y ya había entrado mucho la noche para la desgracia del ruso quien aun tenía un largo camino de vuelta a casa pero como se lo estaba pasando tan bien junto a Emyl no se dio cuenta de la hora que era hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde y no había remedio alguno. Los dos estaban tumbados con las manos en la cabeza y Mr. Puffin bueno se había tumbado en el suelo también en medio del ruso y de su amo como intentando separarlos. La conversación que tenía con Emyl era muy entretenía y habían terminado hablando de las constelaciones que veían y de las historias que conocían acerca de ellas, echándose unas risas al final de cada historia. El ruso se percato de algo y era que a Iceland y a su hermano Noruega nunca les había visto sonreír y eso que solo se los había topado en reuniones que convocaban a todas las naciones, se preguntaba por que no era así en las reuniones o su hermano el cual parecía incluso más frío que él...a lo mejor era había pasado algo parecido como su terrible infancia pero no le dio más vueltas, tenía que irse para su disgusto.

-Lo siento Emyl...tengo que irme ya...es muy tarde y bueno de mi casa aquí hay un buen rato caminando, ya nos veremos si eso otro día¿Da?- Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo-

-Oh...que pena que te tengas que ir Ivan...-Su tono era algo de tristeza y también se levanto del suelo para despedirse como era debido- Espero volver a verte pronto Ivan...-Bajo la mirada-

-Anda dejame tu móvil...-Puso la mano par aque se lo diese-

-S-Si...-Saco el móvil de uno de sus bolsillos de la chaqueta y se lo dio al ruso-

-Marcaba las teclas a gran velocidad- Toma ya esta...ahora tendrás mi numero por si quieres quedar y eso...-Le devolvió el móvil a Emyl-

-Gra-gracias...y mañana ten seguro que te llamare -Volvió a cerrar los ojos sonriendo-

Se estrecharon la mano en despedida aunque el ruso juraría que Emyl no quería soltarle pero seguramente serían alucinaciones suyas debido al cansancio,etc. Y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa levantando por ultima vez el brazo despidiéndose de Emyl, sonriendo cálida mente y volviendo a su casa feliz,deseando que llegase el día siguiente para que Emyl le llamase. Había conseguido hacer un amigo bueno más o menos pero un gran comienzo y su corazón saltaba de felicidad y no ocultaba su sonrisa cálida por una vez tenía un motivo para sonreír de verdad.

Cuando ya no vio al ruso salto de alegría abrazando a Mr. Puffin y lanzando le un poco hacía arriba y volviendo le a coger, no entendía porque estaba así de feliz y su corazón latía con esa calidez pero sin duda mañana llamaría al ruso para volver a quedar y pasárselo bien , sonriendo de oreja a oreja volvió para su casa todo feliz con las manos en la espalda y en su hombro tenia a Mr. Puffin. También había encontrado algo por lo que sonreír de verdad y no sacar esa falsa sonrisa para que su familia no se preocupara por él y tener encima a su hermano.

…...

Notas de**Shifty Braginski **(autor): Le he puesto Emyl a Iceland porque me gustaba ese nombre para él, al fin el ruso tiene un amigo pero la historia no acaba aquí les invito a seguir leyendo y a descubrir como acaban estos dos¿Se aran amigos de verdad?¿Como reaccionaran mañana todos los demás al verles tan felices?¿Emyl llamara a Ivan o simplemente ara como su hermana?

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de hetalia no me pertenecen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos,esta historia se la dedico a una amiga mía que me pidió hacer esta historia^w^. Perdón por tardar en subir el capitulo pero no tenía inspiración para esta historia =.= y eso que tenía planeado la trama,etc en fin,espero que os guste. Los personajes Hetalia no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o criticas.

…...

Capitulo 2 Lazo de amistad

El día había llegado pero para la mala suerte del ruso se tuvo que ir a una reunión importante aunque importante importante no era pues siempre pasaba lo mismo y nunca llegaban a ningún lado. Miraba el móvil con frecuencia no para saber la hora si no para saber que Emyl le había llamado o no, pero a lo mejor hacia como su hermana y eso en realidad le entristecía además que su hermana no se había disculpado con él por lo que hizo. Los demás presentes notaban que la sonrisa del rus era distinta era de verdad no era falsa como todas las veces que sonreía aparte se notaba que estaba nervioso¿Acaso habría encontrado a alguien especial? Muchas preguntas pasaban por la mente de todos pero seguían con la reunión par aque el ruso no sintiera que le estaban mirando cada poco tiempo y que en sus cabezas se preguntaban cosas relacionadas con él.

Al fin después de unas cuantas horas que no condujeron a nada la reunión acabo, el ruso salio el primero no había recibido ni una llamada pero al llegar a casa cayo en la cuenta del cambio de horario, se llevo la mano a la cara cuando se dio cuenta¿Como no se había dado cuenta? Sus tripas empezaron a rugir y antes de poder empezar a comer sonó el móvil.

Estaba nervioso era él de eso no había duda, su corazón latía con fuerza temiendo que se le cayera y montara un buen estropicio en la alfombra del suelo. Termino cogiendo el teléfono antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Quién?...-pregunto por si acaso su subconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada.-

-Soy yo Emyl, me preguntaba si hacías algo esta tarde...-Se le notaba algo nervioso-

-Estoy libre ya termine el trabajo que tenía- Mentía pero quería estar con él.-

-Vale...otra pregunta¿Me puedes abrir la puerta?

-Se sorprendió demasiado y se acerco a la ventana, ahí estaba delante de su puerta.- Cla-claro...ahora voy...-Salio escopeteado y le abrió la puerta colgando el móvil.-

-Entro en la casa.- Buenos tardes Ivan. -Sonreía amplia mente.-

-Ho-hola...- Estaba nervioso.- Perdón si la casa no esta muy limpia. - Se preguntaba en su cabeza por que habría dicho eso.-

-Se rió un poco.- Tranquilo la mía esta peor, además tu casa es bonita y grande mucho más que la mía.

-¿Voy a por mi gabardina y nos vamos o prefieres quedarte aquí?

-Mmmmm...-Se quedo pensando un buen rato- Prefiero salir por ahí así veo tu país.

Fue a por su gabardina y salieron no sabe cuanto caminaron pero en todo el trayecto iban hablando conociéndose cada vez aun más y cuando no sabían que preguntar hablaban como si toda la vida hubiesen sido amigos o conocidos. Pasaron pro un montón de sitios fueron al parque y si no lo recorrieron todos los caminos que había no habían recorrido ninguno, Iceland no le importaba el frío por lo que se podía apreciar iba tan tranquilo como si no le afectase nada y no perdía la sonrisa aunque el ruso sin saber cuando y como tenia la cara llena de nieve...¡Le había tirado una bola de nieve! Eso declaro la guerra de bolas de nieve y se pusieron a perseguirse como niños pequeños a ver quien daba más a quien pero el ruso termino entero de nieve pues Emyl había dado en una rama de un árbol la cual estaba llena de nieve y le cayo todo encima al ruso. El peso de la nieve hizo que se cayese y terminase tumbado solo se le veía las dos piernas,Emyl aterrado escarbo intentando sacar a Ivan de allí peor cuando lo consiguió vio a un ruso sonriendo y riéndose a carcajadas limpias esa sonrisa se le pego y él también empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

Después de ese pequeño accidente que acabo a risas se fueron a toma un chocolate caliente para poder entrar en calor y quitarse del cuerpo el frió que se les había colado hasta los huesos, ambos podrían decir que había sido el mejor día que habían tenido durante unos cuantos siglos y se llevaba a la perfección, además a Emyl no le importaba el lado sádico de Ivan le parecía en cierto modo gracioso y en algún momento del día había conseguido mantenerlo a raya, Emyl también podía dar miedo si se lo proponía. Pero llego el momento de volver cada uno a su casa aunque el ruso quería que ese día no acabase nunca era el primer amigo que hacía después de mucho tiempo y lo más importante que no le temía ni se ponía a temblar simplemente por que estaba a su lado.

-Me tengo que ir ya a casa Ivan...- Dijo algo apenado el islandés.-

-Da, se ha echo algo tarde peor me lo pase muy bien, gracias Emyl

-No tienes porque darme las gracias, mañana no se si podre venir tengo una reunión importante y no se cuanto tardara...-Bajo la mirada-

-Te entiendo y tranquilo no pasa nada ya quedaremos si eso otro día ¿Da?-El ruso sonreía sin perder aquella sonrisa.-

-Me encantaría quedar otro día, nos vemos y cuidate Ivan.-No sabía porque pero le beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo despidiéndose con la mano.-

No se lo podía creer y notaba como sus mejillas ardían debía de estar más rojo que los tomates de España de eso no le cabía duda. Puso la mano donde le había besado y se fue a casa con esa sonrojez de mejillas sin quitar la mano de la mejilla, se le notaba que aun estaba sorprendido y como su cerebro intentaba asimilar que le había besado en la mejilla y había sido real y no ningún tipo de alucinación,etc.

Al llegar a su casa su cerebro ya lo había conseguido asimilar y sonreía de felicidad pura y eso que tenía un buen montón de papeles esperando que los leyese, los corrigiese etc. Pero por una vez estaba más feliz que una perdiz se preguntaría como seguirían las cosas,que les depararía el futuro.

Iceland cuando llego a su casa estaban todos los nórdicos ahí mirándole, pero Emyl paso de ellos y se fue a su cuarto en donde cogió su almohada y la abrazo a más no poder como podía haberle dado un beso en la mejilla no se creía que lo hubiese echo,ocultaba su rostro sonrojado con la almohada intentando tranquilizarse. Los nórdicos se habían dado cuenta de eso y de muchas otras cosas más, decidieron intentar saber que era lo que le pasaba y porque estaba así y lo más importa quien o que le hacia sonreír de semejante manera. Notaba como su corazón latía con fuerza y con rapidez, no tardo en tranquilizarse pero se relajo demasiado y se quedo dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios recordando aquel día que había pasado con el ruso y estaba lleno de risas y de sonrisas.

…...

Notas de**Shifty Braginski **(autor): Bueno al parecer ese campo de flores amarillas esta haciendo que nazca un lazo entre estas dos naciones, creo que ya era hora de que fueran felices al menos por parte del ruso, ambos esperan volverse a ver y e el próximo capitulo hay una sorpresa para alguno de estos dos personajes,les invito a seguir leyendo y perdón si es mas corto que el anterior y puede que soso pero las relaciones tanto de amistad como de amor es mejor llevarlas poco a poco.

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos,esta historia se la dedico a una amiga mía que me pidió hacer esta historia^w^ Sinceramente no pensaba continuarla pero encontré el capitulo y decidí retocarlo,lamento comunicar que este sera el ultimo capitulo pero al menos la historia estará terminada. Los personajes Hetalia no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o criticas.**

**…...**

**Capitulo 3 _El amor de las flores amarillas._**

Se encontraba tumbado en su cama pensando en el buen día que había pasado junto con Emyl,en verdad le añoraba a pesar de haber estado hace unas horas con él. No conseguía conciliar el sueño al pensar en como reaccionarían los demás países al enterarse sobretodo su hermana pequeña...pero tenia claro que se enfrentaría a su hermana si era necesario. Se acurruco debajo de sus mantas durmiendo solitariamente en aquella enorme casa,escuchando en la lejanía el viento de la tormenta de nieve que chocaba contra los cristales de la ventana.

Como héroe que era debía llamar a todos para que pudiesen hablar a la vez con los países nórdicos ya que las cosas se habían puesto serias. Ahora se debatía si llamar al ruso o no porque al parecer la cosa iba con él,le llamo sabiendo que no se lo iba a coger y si se lo cogía pues mejor pero tenia la sensación que se olvidaba de alguien pero no se acordaba de quien. Intento que el ruso le cogiera el teléfono llamándole por lo menos tres veces al final desistió pues los países que habían sido convocados esperaban tras la linea telefónica.

-Ya estamos todos.-Dijo Alfred sonriendo ampliamente comiéndose una hamburguesa.-

-¿Se puede para que nos llamas?¿A caso te olvidaste de la diferencia horaria?.-Dijo Inglaterra bastante irritado como de costumbre por culpa del francés.-Oh venga Francia deja de cantar esa absurda canción de amor.

-¿No te gusta,mon amour?.-Pregunto el francés aunque poco tardaron en volver a empezar a discutir.-

-SE QUIEREN CALLAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ.-Grito Noruega fríamente sorprendiendo a todos que no fuera Alemania quien gritaba.-

-¿Porque están los países nórdicos en esta...-Pregunto china aunque no sabia como llamar a eso.-

-Llamemos le super conferencia por teléfono.-Dijo Alfred empezándose a reír pero tardo poco en parar.-Los nórdicos me llamaron al parecer algo paso con Iceland y Rusia.

-Bueno,Iceland fue a ver a Rusia hoy...en verdad no nos importa que haga un amigo pero...-Hablo Dinamarca para luego se oyera como un golpe.-

-Pegando le a Dinamarca por lo que había dicho.-Si nos importa,el caso es que todos sabemos como es ese ruso y no quiero que ande con hermano. Esto es una advertencia si Rusia le pone una mano encima a Iceland todos ustedes caerán incluido el ruso.¿Entendieron?

-¿¡QUE!?.-Gritaron los demás países ante aquella medio declaración de guerra menos mal que no estaba Rusia en esa conferencia.-

-Calmémonos...-Hablo Alemania aunque a lo lejos se oía un "kesesesese".- Todos iremos a casa de Iván ha hablar detenidamente y ustedes países nórdicos también. Pero veo absurdo esta conferencia.

Alemania fue el primero en colgar viendo como su hermano se reía ante lo que le iba a pasar al ruso si las cosas seguían así. Italia se había quedado dormido en el sofá abrazado a un cojín algo que hizo que el alemán sonriese. Francia e Inglaterra se fueron al mismo tiempo discutiendo como no,parecían una pareja de recién casados por como se comportaban. A China le entro hambre al igual que Japón y ya aprovecharon para irse a comer algún tentempié.

Todos se terminaron yendo de aquella conferencia pero los nórdicos no se quedaban tranquilos,al menos no del todo. Noruega opto por ir a ver a su hermano y hablar seriamente con él,le iba a prohibir ver al ruso ademas también estaba la hermana del ruso,parecía una demente que debería de estar encerrada en un manicomio,hasta que se le bajaran las hormonas.

Se encontraba en su casa,avivando el fuego de la chimenea esperando a que el ruso llamara por la puerta,ahora le tocaba a él ir a su preciado hogar, estaba nervioso ya que comparado con Rusia parecía una cuarta parte del enorme país que era Iván. Tampoco sabia que cocinar pero si le pidió a Finlandia unas cuantas botellas de vodka,quería que su invitado estuviera lo mas cómodo posible,incluso Mr. Puffin estaba acicalándose las plumas y ayudaba a su amigo humano.

Tenia el ceño completamente fruncido,su hermano pequeño se iba a enterar de eso ademas pasaba de hablar con el ruso e ir hasta su casa,con los brazos cruzados esperando a que su preciado hermano Iceland abriera la puerta,solo esperaba que su pajarito no se le cagara encima o no estirara de su preciado rizo,eso sin mencionar su broche el que tanto adoraba y que cuidaba como un tesoro.

El timbre sonó haciendo que el islandés saliera abrir la puerta con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro,su frailecillo ahora estaba en su hombro posado pues ambos esperaban a la persona que habían conocido. Su sorpresa fue al abrir la puerta encontrarse con el noruego delante de ellos,la sonrisa que tenían dibujada fue arrancada de sus rostros,como si una tormenta de nieve hubiera arrancado arboles de cuajo. Aquella sonrisa fue sustituida por una mirada mas seria y fría.

-¿Que es lo que quieres,hermano?.-Pregunto Emyl.-

-Hablar contigo¿Me dejas pasar o espero a que me convierta en una estatua de hielo?-Se notaba en su tono de voz que estaba enojado.-

-El frailecillo alzo el vuelo posándose en el respaldo de una silla que había en la cocina mirando por la ventana. Tenia que admitir que le caía bien el ruso,no era como habían dicho.-

-Le dejo pasar y acto seguido cerro la puerta,no tenia mucha ganas de hablar.-

-Se acomodo en el sofá mirando a su hermano seriamente.-¿Qué es lo que tienes con el ruso?

-Ahora estaba sorprendido por aquella pregunta.-¿A que viene eso?

-No somos tontos,Emyl. Sabemos que ayer estuviste con el ruso viendo su país,así que me limito a repetírtelo¿Qué es lo que tienes con él?

-No es de tu incumbencia...Yo no me meto en tu vida.-Volvió abrir la puerta para que se marchara de su casa algo que el noruego pareció entender.-

-No voy a permitir que ese cerdo se aproveche de ti.-Tras decir eso se largo de la casa de su hermano para volver a su hogar.-

Las conversaciones entre los dos siempre eran cortas,odiaba que su hermano mayor se comportara así con él pero suponía que era normal,solo quería protegerlo pero nadie se había molestado en conocer mas al ruso. Le vio en aquel campo de flores amarillas como realmente era,un niño con el corazón roto,un alma que pidió ayuda por muchos siglos y nadie quiso ayudarlo incluso ahora pide ayuda pero ya en las sombras,en el silencio. Su corazón no era frio,ni cruel,era el corazón de alguien quien nunca conoció el amor correspondido ni el amor familiar. Cogió su abrigo no pensaba permitir que atormentaran al ruso,porque unicamente se hicieron amigos y posiblemente algo mas,llamo a su frailecillo no pensaba dejarle solo pero de pronto se le ocurrió una pequeña idea que tal vez podría funcionar.

-Necesito que vayas a donde esta el ruso.-Atándole una flor amarilla a la pata con cuidado.-Cuando vea la flor sabrá a donde tiene que ir...

-¿Estas seguro de esto?.-Pregunto Mr. Puffin no habla pero su dueño le entendía pasaba como el oso de Canadá.-

-Si,lo estoy.-Dijo inmediatamente el islandés.-

-Le amas¿verdad?-El ave se dejo coger por su dueño para salir a la calle.-Sabes la gente hace mucho tiempo atrás,se comprometía uniendo les un lazo rojo entre sus manos.

-Un sonrojo se puso en sus mejillas.-No pienso comprometerme,le acabo de conocer.-Abriendo la puerta con cuidado.-

-Pero sera la única forma de que estáis juntos,al parecer todos están en contra de ustedes dos. El ruso tiene buen corazón,al menos cuando esta contigo...-Fue lo ultimo que dijo el frailecillo antes de emprender el vuelo a la casa del ruso. Aprovecharía cada corriente de aire para volar lo antes posible,solo esperaba que nadie le disparase por el camino.-

Su propia casa se había vuelto un caos,no pararon de llegar representaciones de diferentes naciones del mundo, pero quien fue la fresa del pastel fue cuando entro América. No paraban de discutir y parecía estar retenido en contra de su voluntad,quería ver a Emyl,quería pasar mas tiempo con él,al fin tenia un amigo que no le temía,que no se ponía a temblar ante su presencia,etc. Se encontraba sentado en una especie de sofá que estaba al lado de la ventana,miraba la nieve caer y el cielo lleno de nubes grises,sin duda alguna iba a ser un día gris,lleno de tristeza sin ganas de hacer nada. Escuchaba a las naciones discutir,cuando le preguntaban algo antes de poder contestar volvían a empezar los insultos o acusaciones que nadie entendía claramente. Alemania incluso esa vez estaba metiendo baza pues su querido italiano estaba llorando desconsoladamente por un insulto que recibió de un país nórdico. Su hermana mayor intentaba calmar a Italia junto con Canadá,que de milagro se había enterado de la reunión.

Su sangre empezaba a hervir a medida que los segundos pasaban,la situación no mejoraba parecía que iba a peor,sin darse cuenta había echo que empezara a disminuir la temperatura de la casa a pasos agigantados. Lastima que los países nórdicos y unas cuantas naciones mas estuvieran acostumbradas al frio,así hubiese echo callar a todos de golpe. Solo tendría que descender aun mas la temperatura porque podía igualarla a la del polo norte sin problemas,aunque necesitaba ayuda del General Invierno para ese cometido. A pesar que todos le estaban gritando para que parase,solo hubo una cosa que hizo que Rusia se calmara,un pequeño frailecillo se veía a lo lejos,costándole volar por las ráfagas de viento que sin querer había creado,un efecto secundario cuando hacia que la temperatura descendiera tan rápidamente.

-Mr. Puffin...-Dijo el ruso,sorprendiendo a todos los presentes,sobretodo a los países nórdicos.-

-Eso es imposible,siempre esta al lado de mi hermano.-Contesto noruega cruzándose de brazos.-

No hizo intención de contestar, saliendo a la calle logrando escapar al aprovechar la oportunidad cuando las demás naciones se fueron a mirar por la ventana. En la próxima reunión cuando quisiera escabullirse diría que hay un ovni en el cielo,de seguro que así lograría salirse con la suya. Sonriendo con su sonrisa infantil,al abrir la puerta de la casa un viento gélido se colo dentro,en otras circunstancias hubiese cerrado rápidamente pero no esta vez que se encontraba preocupado por el islandés.

Voló hasta la casa del ruso a no ser que se hubiera equivocado de camino,cosa que dudaba mucho. Al fin le vio,solo tenia que volar un poco mas y luego a posarse en el hombro para descansar. El aterrizaje no se le daba muy bien ya que no se encontraba en su hábitat por suerte Rusia le abrió las manos para facilitárselo. Posándose entre sus manos algo cansado,enseñándole la flor amarilla,no pensaba hablar con él,no aun pues la confianza mutua era algo que se debía forjar con el tiempo.

Las demás naciones miraban aun por la ventana al parecer nadie estaba reaccionando de la forma correcta. Al ver la flor comprendió al lugar donde debía,abrazo al pájaro con cariño pero sobretodo con cuidado,sonriendo de una forma cálida y aquella sonrisa era muy difícil de ver en el ruso. Se dio la vuelta mirando hacia la ventana,viendo la cara de todos sobretodos las de los países nórdicos que aprecian completamente sorprendidos al ver a Mr. Puffin lejos de su dueño.

-Tengo que irme¿Da?.-Medio grito sonriendo.-Luego seguiremos esta entretenida reunión que estábamos teniendo¿Da?-Mirando al frailecillo con ternura y cariño.-Gracias Mr. Puffin...

Emprendiendo el camino a paso acelerado hacia aquel campo de flores amarillas,teniendo a la pequeña ave acomodada entre sus brazos. No podía expresar con palabras la ilusión que le hacia ver a Emyl,quería abrazarlo,quería tenerlo cerca de su lado a pesar de los miles de problemas que tendrían en el futuro,pero los superarían juntos. El viento chocaba contra su cara de forma casi cortante,la nieve aprecia atrapar sus pies bajo la nieve como si quisieran detenerlo,pero ni si quiera la madre naturaleza podría detenerle y tampoco los países que se encontraban en su casa. Cada segundo parecía eterno¿Cuando podría llegar al lado de Iceland? No era justo de la forma que pasaba el tiempo,cuando estaba solo el tiempo pasaba rápidamente lleno de preocupación pero cuando estaba con el islandés el tiempo pasaba rápidamente y sin ninguna preocupación,unicamente sintiendo aquella calidez que siempre quiso.

Las demás naciones rápidamente salieron a la calle siguiendo las huellas que el ruso había dejado en el manto blanco de la nieve. Los primeros en aquella carrera de persecución eran los países nórdicos temiendo por la seguridad de Iceland. No comprendían porque se había echo amigo del ruso aunque podría ser un buen aliado en el futuro pero también podría ser peligroso.

En el campo de flores amarillas que parecían brillar bajo la luz de la luna,en donde estaba rodeado de nieve pero aquellos copos de nieve no se atrevían a entrar a tan hermoso lugar. Esperando sentado a que su mejor amigo,Mr. Puffin,hubiese llegado bien a la casa del ruso,sin haberse desviado del camino por culpa de alguna corriente de aire o por alguna tormenta o ventisca. Esperaría todo el tiempo que hiciera falta,mirando las estrellas de aquella hermosa noche,rezando para ver al ruso,rezando por él y que no le hubiera pasado nada malo. Escuchando pisadas en la nieve haciendo que se girase para ver quien venia,sonriendo cálida mente al verle de nuevo.

Al fin llego al lugar en donde una vez se conocieron, se quedo embobado mirando a Iceland,ver como veía las estrellas,ver como la luna y la luz de las estrellas se reflejaban en él y en sus ojos era hermoso,como sacado de un cuento de hadas. Acercándose con cuidado pues no quería lastimar a ninguna de aquella maravillosa flor,cogiéndoles de las manos a Emyl,parecía que las palabras sobraban en aquel momento en donde sus miradas se cruzaron,nada mas existía para ellos,el tiempo incluso se detuvo como si Cronos,dios del tiempo,quisiera llevarle la contraria al ruso.

Voló hasta el hombro de su dueño,acariciándole con su cabeza en la mejilla,le había extrañado y el viaje había sido largo y cansado. Pero verle sonreír de aquella forma,era lo que deseaba para él,la felicidad.

Sacando de su bolsillo una cinta de color rojo,quería hacerlo aunque en su mente se repetía como podía hacerle caso a su amigo plumifero. Atando la mano del ruso junto con la suya,no sabia como se hacia bueno simplemente no recordaba pues para ellos el tiempo no funcionaba igual que a los humanos,para ellos cien años eran un simple suspiro. Viendo la cara de sorpresa del ruso,parecía que él si recordaba o al menos sabia de que iba la cosa,se preguntaba si su frailecillo le había dicho lo mismo.

Los países nórdicos llegaron a ese hermoso prado sorprendiéndose de lo que estaban viendo,poco tardaron las demás naciones en unirse quedándose completamente sorprendidos. Ninguno se atrevió a pasar a aquel campo de flores amarillas,en ese instante todos comprendieron lo que estaba pasando y lo que iba a pasar en un futuro.

Estaba sorprendido porque Emyl estuviera atando sus manos con la cinta,aunque el recordaba que también se usaba una copa y tenían que beber los dos de la misma copa,pero estaba bien así. Solo esperaba poder dar la talla,ser suficiente para Iceland pero sobretodo poder protegerlo de todo mal. Pensaba encerrar a su lado sádico dentro de él para siempre,el pasado era el pasado,ya no existía la unión soviética y nunca resurgiría de sus cenizas. Ahora solo quería centrarse en el presente y en el futuro,un futuro que seria compartido con aquella persona que conoció en ese mismo campo de flores amarillas.

-Quiero estar contigo,Iván Braginsky.-Dijo Emyl sacando al ruso de sus pensamientos. Luego miro a los que estaban presenciando aquella escena.-Quiero estar al lado de Rusia...Noruega,Dinamarca,Finlandia,Suecia...por favor...dejarme estar con él,estoy feliz a su lado y...

-Esta bien,esta bien.-Dijo el danes sonriendo ampliamente.-

-Finlandia y Suecia sonrieron mirándoles asintiendo con levedad con la cabeza,aceptándolo.-

-Noruega al fin se atrevió a entrar con la mirada seria completamente. Mirando a su hermano que decía "Por favor" pero se quedo mirando al ruso callando así a su hermano.-Si le haces algo,te juro que lo pagaras muy caro. Si le quitas su corazón o alguna cosa sádica de esas que haces te matare a sangre fría. Y mas te vale que le dejes pasar tiempo con su familia y que venga a casa con todos nosotros,los fines de semana.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos mirando al ruso.-

-No se creía lo que su hermano decía pero sonreía ampliamente y de forma cálida como hacia mucho que no sonreía.-Nii-san...

-Ten por seguro que así sera,Noruega. Te lo prometo y si quieres lo ponemos por escrito para que puedas usar bombas atómicas con ayuda de América,en caso de que incumpla mi promesa.-Sonriendo de forma infantil aunque termino riéndose con levedad.-

-Asintiendo con la cabeza mirando luego a su hermano Iceland.-Entonces podéis proceder.

Viendo como su hermano se ponía un poco al margen,las demás naciones entraron en el campo de las flores amarillas,mirando con atención aquella unión de dos países. No había peleas por partes de Inglaterra y Francia,incluso América había dejado de comer y beber,no podía ser mas perfecto aquel momento.

Las flores que parecían brillar en la noche,fueron testigos de aquella unión en donde dos naciones que se conocieron en una noche,se convirtieron en amigos y que con ayuda del tiempo aquel lazo de amistad se transformo en un lazo de amor. Uniéndolos hasta el fin de los tiempos.

**…...**

**Notas de **_Shifty Braginski_**(autor):** Lamento al tardanza de casi dos años...no tenia inspiración para terminarlo ni si quiera sabia si terminarlo como acabo el rol que empece con una amiga(cosa que acabo realmente mal) o terminarlo bien como hubiese querido que acabara esta pareja. Me quede con la segunda opción,solo espero que les guste el final de esta historia. Muchas gracias por leerlo,esperare sus reviews y sus criticas,etc.  
>Nunca dejen de leer y mucho menos no olviden de imaginar,un saludo de parte de <em>Shifty Braginski.<em>

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.**


End file.
